The Girl Who's Never Been Loved
by xZanessaLuvaax
Summary: Summary: Gabriella and Troy are married and they have just been told they can’t have children. ONESHOT.
1. Chapter 1

The Girl Who's Never Been Loved 

**Summary: **Troy and Gabriella Bolton have just been told they can't have children. What happens when they meet a little girl in the park on the way home from the Hospital. The little girl who's never been loved. A fluffy family story, with Troyella.

"We can always adopt." Troy suggested as they walked home from the hospital.

"It wouldn't be the same Troy, but I guess we have not choice." Gabriella said truly disappointed. "I just want to sit in the park for a while, alone."

"Okay, call me when you want me to pick you up. I love you."

"Love you too." Gabriella kissed his cheek and headed to the park, whilst Troy went home. Gabriella arrived at the park and sat on the bench. She noticed a small figure sitting alone under the tree with nothing but a nappy on. Gabriella went over and bent down to her level.

"Hey cutie, what's you name?" Gabriella asked. The small girl turned and looked at Gabriella with fear in her eyes. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you, I want to help you."

"Child."

"Excuse me?"

"My mommy used to call me it, or child. I don't have a name."

"Oh My. Where is your Mommy, and why are you in the park with no clothes on?"

"My mommy left me here, and said I could live in the park forever. She didn't leave me with any clothes or food."

"Would you like to come home with me? I'll give you some food, and we'll go and get you some clothes."

"Okay, will you be my new Mommy?"

"Yes, if you want me to. And you've got a new Daddy waiting for you at home. How old are you sweetie?"

"I know that. I'm 5."

"How about I give you a new name?"

"Yes please."

"How about, Aimee Bolton?"

"Yeah, I like that."

Gabriella wrapped her wooly jumper around Aimee and picked her up. She walked home to her 6 bedroom house, and found Troy in the living room.

"Hi Troy" Gabi said as she sat Aimee down on the couch in between her and Troy.

"Hi Gabi, and who are you?"

"Troy this is Aimee. I named her. She was in the park with nothing but a nappy on, so I brought her home. Her mom used to call her child and left her in the park and told her she could live there forever. Seeing as we can't have children I brought her home."

"Okay then, seeing as we have a child in the house, I think I better go and get some things. I'll buy you a new bed, some toys, and books, and clothes definitely, and by next week Aimee, we shall have your new bedroom ready. What do you think about that?"

"Yes please. Can I have a bath, I'm all muddy and I don't feel too good."

"Troy you go shopping and I'll sort our new daughter out."

Troy kissed her cheek. "You did the right thing Gabs. I'm proud of you."

Gabriella giggled and picked up Aimee and put her in a nice hot bubble bath. Just as Aimee was drying off Troy came upstairs with a Macy's bag.

"It's just got bare essentials like a couple of t-shirts, a pair of jeans, a couple pairs of underwear, some socks and a few hairbands, and 3 pairs of PJs. I've ordered the bed and it's coming in 2 weeks. She can sleep with us for a while until we've decorated her room."

"Thank-you Troy." Gabriella said. Troy walked out of the room and went downstairs. Gabriella dressed Aimee in her new PJs and carried her down the stairs. Troy had made some tomato spaghetti and was serving it into plates. They all sat down at the table and began to eat.

"So Aimee, what do you like to do?" Troy asked, very interested in Aimee.

"I love to read. I love books. But Mommy used to rip mine up. She said reading was for nerds and that she didn't want me to be a nerd."

"Oh that's sad. When we go shopping tomorrow, we'll buy you lots of books and you can read them over and over again." Troy smiled.

"Thank you Daddy. Can I ask you something?"

Troy smiled at the thought of Aimee calling him Daddy. "Sure baby."

"When I lived with my old Mommy, we lived in a small room. Why do you have such a big house?"

"Well, I play Basketball, I'm on TV lots and so for playing so good and being on TV I get lots of money, and I use that money to buy this house, and lots of presents for you and Mommy." Troy said. Aimee finished her dinner and sat on the worktop watching her parents as they cleaned up.

Troy picked her up and they settled down to watch Bratz the Movie. 20 minutes in they heard a little whimper. They looked down and saw Aimee had fallen asleep. Troy picked her up and carried her upstairs whilst Gabriella switched everything off downstairs. They both got changed and snuggled up to Aimee.

It was the perfect family evening.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**So what do you think? Personally I prefer this story to my other one **_**Secret Child**_** so I might be updating this one much more. I read a similar story, and I really wanted to write it, but add more and change a few things. **

**xZanessaLuvaax**


	2. Little Help? AN

**Hey People, **

**I'm sorry I haven't updated. Life has just been a bit hectic. I don't actually know where I'm going with this story, so for now I don't know whether to keep it a ONESHOT or what? If you have any ideas of where this story could go, please let me know because I've got huge writers block with Secret Child, and The Girl Who's Never Been Loved. I'm not sure whether to keep them as Oneshot/Twoshots. Please Help!**

**THANKS.. **

**xZanessaLuvaax**


End file.
